


At last

by FairyMadelyn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A little bit naive Renesmee Cullen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyMadelyn/pseuds/FairyMadelyn
Summary: Jacob never saw Renesmee so the Cullen didn't stay in Forks. He still is angry about Bella becoming a vampire, that's why they never returned Forks.Also, it would be the first time Renesmee living among humans.There need to happen some things before Jacob and Renesmee finally meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction... at least the first I publish, so...be gentle with me~~~~~
> 
> Maybe I'll have some grammatical mistakes but I'll work hard to correct them.
> 
> Since I don't live in the USA I had the help of Google in finding places... Callam Bay is real and I'll try to use real locations... Also, I think Callam Bay has a very small population [in 2010 less than 500 people] so in order to make this fanfic more realistic (kind of) I think the population must be at least 5000 people so that the Cullens don't attrack excessive attention. I really hope you like it <3

It was the first time in 20 years we all were going to be reunited.

  
I was driving on the interstate 101 at 80 mph. Alone.

  
It was the first time my parents would let me travel alone, although I really wasn't travelling, just going from Portland (our previous location) to Callam Bay. The rest of my family had been in Callam Bay for days, arranging our situation. Also, I was traveling alone so aunt Alice could have normal visions about our future there.

  
There was a part of the 101 that I didn't have permission to drive (it was still the property of the Quileutes), so I had to go around the road. That took me 2 hours extra, but it was fine because I was starting to enjoy my life without my family. I love them of course, but I could use the time for myself.

  
The good thing is that my father - I should start calling my family by their names - told me I would be in tenth grade, himself, mother and aunt Alice would be in eleventh grade and the rest would be in twelfth grade. That meant I was going to have my classes with normal people, just me and them.

I had looked for information about Callam Bay on my smartphone, even in August the highest temperature was 20°C.

  
My cellphone rang and because I didn't need to even slow down I answered.

  
"Aunt, what is it?"

  
"You know you can't call me that" the voice of aunt- the voice of Rosalie sounded tired "Alice is here and told me to tell you to buy some things since the others are hunting".

  
"What do I need to buy?" I said quietly "you're not hunting"

  
"Alice and I hunted before, somebody has to take care of the decorations while Esme is not here".

  
"Tell her I love her" I heard Alice's voice, just as clear as if she was the one talking on the phone.

  
I chuckled. "I heard, I love you too, Alice" I slowed down, "what should I buy? I think I'll arrive at Callam Bay in an hour or so."

  
Rosalie told me to get a good toolbox (apparently Emmett had broken Alice's toolbox and now I was about to pay for it, going into the town ahead of me instead of just keeping going directly to Callam Bay.

  
FORKS.

  
So this was it. I knew every single thing about how my parents met, how their relationship went and how I was born. All of that connected to the prohibition of trespassing that Quileute territory, I also knew about my moth - Bella and I knew she sometimes missed things about her human life, like his father - my grandfather - (we didn't know if he was still alive or not) and her friend Jake (dad - Edward was never jealous even when we knew about the love triangle and all of that, instead I think Edward was a little bit sad because he believed he took some things from the love of his existence. But I know mom would choose dad and me even if she had to choose again).

  
I stopped by a hardware store, but they didn't have what I was looking for, that's why I dared to ask the owner if he knew of another store where I could find the toolbox.

  
"Sorry, miss, I don't think you can find it here" he apologized and when I was about to leave he stopped me. "Ah, but I know of a store where maybe you can find the toolbox, usually they sell things for cars, but maybe they can have some other things"

  
I thanked the man and left the place. I was just at the entrance of Forks. The store the man told me was called B&C. It was just between Forks and La Push, luckily for me, it was in a territory I could be at, just after the fuel station.

  
When I parked in front of it a ray of sunlight hit my left arm, revealing some sparkles from my skin, they weren't as strong as when the sun hit my family's skin. My skin could even blend among the rest of humans, just saying I applied some lotion to my body or something.

  
The place was nice, kind of big in a small town, the outside was red and brown, and the inside (from what I could see through the crystal windows) was white with the walls full of shelves. Before I got off the car, I see that the cashier was at the end in front of the doorway, with a thin door behind it (it was a little open so I could see that inside there was a table and more shelves with products).

  
The moment I got inside... there was an amazing scent, the most incredible thing I had ever smelled. I was a little bit entranced, but it all ended when a harsh voice came from the direction the cashier was.

  
"What do you need?"

  
The woman was beautifully exotic, copper skin, jet black long hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were fierce and she didn't have the kindest expression. She smelled very nice.

  
I cleared my throat. Maybe I was nervous because it would be my first time alone with humans. Maybe it was because of her. I walked towards her.

  
"I need a toolbox" I said quietly, doubting my own voice.

  
"Hall number 2" her voice was cutting me.

  
I just nodded and slowly turned to see if there was a good enough toolbox for Alice.

  
There were two more customers and one more salesman.

  
My eyes met the eyes of one of the customers and his cheeks grew red. The employee noticed this and when he finished with the two other men he looked in my direction. He flashed a big smile and came to me.

  
"Hi! Can I help you with something?"

  
He looked alike with the woman behind the cashier. Were they family? He was handsome.

  
"Hi. I need a toolbox" I said more confident. "I don't mean to offend but I would really like a good quality one."

  
"You don't have to be so formal" he said as he walked over to the hall number to "I have the perfect thing for you".

  
He was right. It was probably the best thing I could ever find in this part of the world. Not that it was bad. Actually, it was pretty good.

  
I paid and before crossing the door where I felt the warmth of the sun I waved goodbye to the man and bowed to the woman. I had no response.

  
  
.

  
  
I was about to arrive at the house we were going to be living in when I saw them. My family was already waiting for me. I was so happy I would see them again.   



	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeasseee comment if you like this

As soon as I got off the car, I ran towards Emmett and hugged him as if that was the last thing I could do in my life.

"I missed you so much" I heard Emmett's voice beside my ear.

  
After Emmett, Rose hugged me tightly. "You offended me... Saying you love Alice when you hadn't seen me in forever!" Aunt Rosalie always got kand of dramatic when it was about me. She was even overprotective.

  
I had not seen them since they finally decided that they could be separated from me - mostly, aunt Rosalie was the one who had a problem with being far away from me -. They traveled around Europe and Asia to have a proper honeymoon.

  
"I wanted to tell you face to face, but now you know it" 5 years... can't believe I was away from them for so long.

  
After hugging the rest of my family we entered the house. It was well-equipped since I lived like a human (except that I slept and ate less). I didn't go hunting as frequently as the rest of my family. Uncle - Jasper was the one who hunted the most, my mom had told me that he always had had a problem with blood (not being able to suppress his urge for it as the rest of us), but in recent years he was actually getting better.

  
Suppress the need for blood... it wasn't as if I needed it as much as my family (I could even live without it, as long as I'd tried), it was just very tasty. Although I had to conform with animal blood...not that it was a real sacrifice, because after everything Bella had told me about what she remembered about her parents, God, I couldn't bring myself to even think about hurting a human. Dad had told me about his rebellious years as he calls them, and that made me understand that even if a human (or other species) was bad... it was not our job to judge or correct them.

  
I had to go back to the car so I could get the toolbox. With all the emotion I had completely forgotten about that.

  
"Here it is," I said happily "probably the best quality you'll find in this corner of the world".

  
"Renesmee... why do you keep forgetting the power of money?" Alice sounded a little bit annoyed, sometimes she said I had repulsion for money (just like my mother - Bella) "We can buy a better one and have them ship it for us... but this is pretty good quality."

  
"Before we change the subject," said Edward "Jasper came early today with all the required documents for our stay here".

  
"We have to change names and last names from time to time" Carlisle's voice came from behind us. "There are just a few problems... Renesmee is a name a little bit strange so we had thought that using Carlie was a good idea, is it okay with you?"

  
I wasn't really used to that name, I could have problems if people called me that... "Don't worry, we can start calling you that from now on, at least if you want?" Edward said calmly.

  
Bella wasn't too happy about not using my first name but she was okay with it.

  
"It's a great idea, I had never been called Carlie in 40 years, so if you start now it could help me a lot".

  
Edward quickly explained that I wasn't used to being called Carlie so they should start doing it. Jasper came after that and brought the documentation with him. They had already put my name on it - Carlie Masen -. Also, Rosalie would be Rose instead. Not much of a change, but I was the one who would have to struggle a little more.

.

The time passed really fast, we were just 2 days from our first day in high school. The majority of the time I had been playing with Emmett and his videogames. I had also gone shopping in Port Angeles with Alice and Rose, I liked it, yes, but I preferred some other things to do, like practicing my behavior, I wasn't really sure I was behaving correctly. Sometimes I had also played piano with Edward, but I still wasn't as good as him. My favorite time of the day was when I was going to sleep, almost always that was time for me and Bella, just the two of us. Bella told me a lot of stories, they were no more children stories, they were... anecdotes. I knew her story with my dad like the back of my hand. It was beautiful, even if there were some moments of dispair (like all that situation with James and Victoria)... and some other moments when mom sounded a little embarrassed (like choosing between dad and Jake), it was a really amazing story. One time she told me about their worries of me growing very fast, but it all ended when Alice and Jasper were so worried they went to find evidence...prooves that I wasn't to die. There I met Nahuel, and Edward told us he was a little bit jealous of my mother being alive. His visit didn't last much because he and his aunt were used to hunting humans.

  
The time passing between July and August 16th Carlisle had been every day in the hospital. It wasn't a big place, but Carlisle was in charge so he had a lot of work.

  
Sunday, before starting high school. I woke up early, nearly 7 a.m. I wasn't alone, but the only one in the house was Esme.

  
"Carlie," she said with a warm voice, I was getting used to that name "do you want me to prepare you something for breakfast?"

  
I didn't eat human food as usual as a normal human did, maybe I ate two o three times a week.

  
"Ah, no, I don't want to bother, I can prepare something myself..."

  
"Are you embarrassed? Are you thinking you're old enough?" her tone was a bit playful.

  
"I thought you weren't the mind-reader" I said with a fake scared tone.

  
"No matter if you're a thousand years old, you'll always be a baby for me" I felt my cheeks grow red (even when they were naturally pink) as she spoke with a sweet voice.

  
I accepted and meanwhile she told me how the rest were hunting, preparing themselves for the big day tomorrow, and how they hadn't woken me up because according to my regular hunting schedules I hunted once or twice every three weeks.

For me it was okay, after all, I hadn't had much time with Esme, not with how much time she spent time decorating every room and pointing out every detail she thought was out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? <3


	3. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for taking so long to update (✖╭╮✖) I couldn't access my computer :( but I AM going to finish this story, I already have it all planned, so thank you so much for passing by (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I had gained more trust from my - especially - father since the moment I explained the way I traveled from Portland to Callam Bay (including the images of my thoughts) and how I avoided the territory own by the Quiluetes. I also told him that I only stopped to buy the toolbox Alice wanted.

.

On August 16th, one day before high school, I had woken up and had breakfast with Esme while the others were hunting, although she only saw me eating while she made most of the conversation.

By the time my "siblings" arrived the sun was already setting. I went to sleep after talking to my mother, I was a little nervous but she told everything was going to be okay because all of them were going to be with me (except in classes).

.

August 17th, I woke up when I felt someone in my room. It was Alice, leaving my clothes for the day besides my bed.

"I didn't want to wake you".

"Don't worry, I'm not sleepy" I said while sitting up.

She was already dressed, plain jeans and a purple-colored sweater... I was sure most people would look simple in that outfit but not us. It was kind of early (6:00 am) considering the fact that school started at 8:00 am.

Alice left me alone so I could change.

Moments later I saw my reflection on the mirror in my room, I had never had the need to wear makeup: my skin was flawless, my cheeks had a natural rosy tone, my eyelashes were long and thick, my eyebrows were in perfect shape (once I had tried looking for a hair out of the way of their perfect shape but it was in vain), my lips were full and pink and, if all that wasn't enough, my eyelids had a slightly lavender color to it, as if I were wearing eyeshadows eternally. My hair was down my waist, falling down in ringlets, bronze in color. My hips were a little wider than the rest of my body, maybe too little for humans to notice, making me a perfect hourglass body shape in their eyes. Alice had prepared for me a pair of skinny jeans and a wool knitted sweater with short sleeves and V neck, she had also left a pair of white tennis besides my clothes.

.

6:48

.

6:53

.

7:03

.

"Would you calm down a little, Renesmee?" Bella's voice sounded behind me.

"It's just that Jasper isn't here and he promised he would be to help me calm down..." I started when he appeared through the front door.

"Someone's acting a little bit bratty" Jasper said holding seven different folders, one for each of us to hand in the administration department.

"Jasper!" I hugged him as if I hadn't seen him in ages, I guess I was really nervous and excited.

"Carlie's just excited" Edward said in a low voice, enough for us to hear.

Jasper handed us our folders and we made our way to the entrance. We were going to school in Bella's van, after all, we were too many people to be traveling on the rest of our cars. Bella often said she didn't need speed when it came to automobiles, and that if she needed speed she could run.

.

There it was. Callam Bay High School. Almost in front of the building, there was a library. The parking lot was rather small but even then Bella managed to park neatly.

No matter the time nor the place, we always drew unrequited attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ~~~~~~~~

There weren't that many students, but I had never felt more nervous in my life. My hands were sweating and my breath was (even if just visible to non-humans) unsteady. I made all in my power to stop being so anxious before getting down the van, but even when we were in front of the door of the administration department I still was feeling uneasy. After they handed us our schedules, each of us went to their own classes, we parted on the stairs, I was left on the first floor.

As I walked through the hallways I saw people of my own "age", most of them had blond or brown straight hair, skin color was variable and all of them were watching me, and it was increasing my nerves. The hallway was full of lockers against the wall. And where there weren't lockers, there was a door or a bulletin board. For the little population of High School students, I could guess the building had been badly planned. I passed by the locker assigned to me, but as I had no things to keep in there I just located it.

I arrived to the first class I had in my schedule. History of the world. There was only one girl in the classroom, sitting on the last chair of the last row, sketching down her notebook. I didn't know where to sit, or if I should speak up to her or not, I wasn't sure if, like my family said, the humans were going to be apart from me on their own decision. Maybe it had been too early for us to arrive, and I being alone (with no one of my family at my side) I was getting nervous. I must have made a noise the moment I put on my gloves because the girl lifted her face and made a strange face....as if something was out of place. She quickly composed her faced and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Mari," she said as she stood up and walked towards me "you must be one of Dr. Platt's children, right?" she was wearing a thick jacket and a red scarf, so her movements were a little out of her gravity center (maybe not seen by humans).

She wasn't that close to me, maybe she was being cautious, but I could smell her scent, she smelled really nice, tasty even, like honey and cinnamon, a warm smell. Some strands of her curly dark hair got in the way when she spoke to me.

"Ah, yes," I said with a small smile on my face "I'm Carlie. Is it too obvious that I'm new here?"

"Actually, it is." she said while walking towards her seat, and something told me to follow her, because she was being nice to me "But my father works with yours, so he told me Dr. Platt has a daughter my age" as she sat down her chair she closed her sketching notebook rather harshly, not letting me see her drawing "I supposed it was you because it's not every day we receive new students".

I sat down on the chair that was beside hers, on the penultimate row.

"We can sit anywhere we want, especially the first day, it's like marking our territory" she spoke with a voice with a trustworthy tone to it and a little bit of gossip (maybe it was an intend on making me feel more comfortable).

"This is my first time amongst hu... mmm... amongst other people, so I'm nervous" I bit my lower lip, I almost made a huge mistake.

"You were homeschooled?" she said with a surprised tone "All of you?"

"All of us?" I kind of got nervous, did she know about...us?

"Ahmmm... your siblings?" Mari said tilting her head.

"Ah!" so that was it... "Yes, but Rose, Jasper and Emmett are soon to go to College so..." I shut my mouth, leaving a comment unfinished but she seemed to understand it well.

"Emmett! What a cool name!"

"He's taken!" I said out of surprise "...I didn't mean to yell"

She was startled by my reaction but soon after that, she bursted out laughing, "Carlie! You don't look like you're jealous but you are!" she looked at me almost with pity "I have my own boyfriend, so you don't need to worry" she finished with a smile I had seen in my mother's eyes when she talked about my father.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay" she interrupted me, feeling my discomfort, for that I was grateful "would you like me to check your schedule? Maybe we have more classes together"

I hadn't noticed that while we were talking a few more students had arrived and had taken their sits. I handed Mari my schedule. She seemed happy taking care of the new socially awkward girl... but even The Vulturi had said I had something that attracted people to me, maybe it was that. At first, they had thought about the possibility I had a gift for enchanting people, but it was discarded when I met Eleazar.

"Look here," Mari's voice took me out of my reverie "we only have literature together before the break so we won't have biology, math, and Spanish together..." she was talking more to herself than to me, or at least I felt that way "but we're going gym and literature together after break".

"Mari, are you not going to introduce me?" the voice of a boy came from the chair in front of Mari, his body was turned towards me. He had short black hair, blue eyes and the rest of him could be described as handsome, he had strong features and high cheekbones, the defaults I saw were his crooked nose and thin lips, but he seemed nice, flirty, but nice.

"Carlie, this here is Tom. Tom, this is Carlie" Mari said with a tired voice. "He's a playboy so you should stay out of his rank".

"What a mean thing to say!" Tom said dramatically. "Nice to meet you, Carlie".

"I say the same," I said, smiling a little, Mari was really taking care of me.

The teacher arrived two minutes earlier than the established hour, but everyone went to their seats. The professor didn't make me introduce myself, he just informed the class about my arrival and told them to be nice. At the end of the class, Mari showed me the way to my next class and then ran to her classroom. The class before the break - Math - finished 10 minutes earlier because the teacher said homework would be enough to test our abilities this time of the year.

"Carlie!" I heard mom's voice from behind me. When I turned, Alice and Edward were there too. They were at my side in no time.

"How did it go?" I had gained points of trust with dad, and it was proved because he didn't sound worried or overprotective.

"Everything's fine, but I'm sure you must know"

"No, I'll do everything in my power to let you have a kind of normal High school life, so I'm extending my shield to you" I couldn't believe it, Bella was usually over-worried, but... I felt very happy to hear that, and couldn't suppress the excitement as I hugged her.

"I have a...umm - friend and..."

"Carlie!" Mari came running from the left and stopped when she reached us "Hey, I was going to invite you over my table at the cafeteria but..." she looked at my family and doubted for a moment, after that moment of doubt she smiled happily "Hi, I'm Mari, you must be Carlie's family, you can come with us, if you'd like". She didn't seem to be looking at them dumbfounded as she seemed to be sincere.

" _You can go_ _alone,_ " Alice told me in a volume Mari wouldn't hear.

"Thanks, Mari, but you can take Carlie alone" Bella said with a smile on her face.

Mari looked a bit worried but after a moment she led me to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like this~~~~
> 
> Or you can leave kudos <3~


	5. Making friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am going to finish this story, I already know how this is going to end... but please be a little patient with me because I lack of time to write every week or so.

The rest of my family didn't come to the cafeteria.

When we crossed the door, Mari led me next to a wall that had a shelf full of aluminum trays. "Did you bring your own lunch?" Mari said as she walked in front of me.

The cafeteria smelled like burnt oil, there was also a scent of French fries, sweet beans and glazed carrots... that wasn't a good smell. Maybe I was too used to the fine food Esme gave me. As we passed around tables - far from the kitchen and its horrible smell - the vibe was better, it smelled like fruits and cookies.

"I don't recommend the food they sell here" Mari continued talking "but if you didn't I can share some things, I always end up cooking too much food so I bring it here to share" We were arriving at a table with 3 more people seated down there, leaving 3 more chairs alone, where Mari told me it was okay for me to seat beside her. I did as she told me, leaving the other only chair empty beside me. The people in front of us were Tom and 2 other girls I haven't met before, I studied their faces and I didn't remember them from any of my classes.

"Hey, Carlie, do you have a boyf-..."

"Shut up, Tom, leave her alone" Mari cut Tom through his sentence "Carlie, this is Naomi" she pointed a girl with very short hair, she was wearing makeup that made her look sly and the kind of person you didn't want to mess up with, but she smiled towards me and said "hi" "and this is Emma". Emma was a blond girl with straight long hair, she had soft features but at that moment she had a strong expression and her jaw was clenched.

"Hi, Carlie" said Emma with a softer expression, she was pretty, with her makeup lightening up her face and her layered hair. "Tell me, where are you from?" her smile didn't lighten up her eyes, and I wasn't sure it was a good idea to hang out with her.

"Well, I've been traveling a lot because of dad's job" I said almost automatically... I didn't know why I was so nervous, after all, I wasn't telling lies, not strictly lies "But Edward and I were born in Chicago".

"Is it true that you're adopted?" Naomi's harsh voice sounded excited, but as soon as she spoke her cheeks turned red "So - sorry" she said lowing her voice.

"Naomi..." I heard Mari's voice under her breath, and I watched a small movement from Mari, meant to slow Naomi down.

I smiled, it was kind of cute seeing them interact the normal way they did. "It's okay" I said calmly "the seven of us were adopted by Esme and Carlisle, they are very kind and the best parents I could've imagined".

"But, are all of you related, because you look kind of similar, I saw one of your sisters while I was going out of Spanish class" Emma sounded truly intrigued, but I was still getting strange vibes from her, she enjoyed attention from the four of us as she spoke (I could see that) but her voice sounded innocently curious.

"Kind of..." I didn't want to tell her everything "We have a complicated family story" My smile should have told them not to ask me more questions about the topic.

Maybe Mari assumed it was hard for me to speak about family matters, so she started talking about her family, diverting the attention to her. "Talking about complicated families, my grandma eloped with my grandpa when they were 16 years old, and after that, they both started working in different places..." I wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying, but just because I started thinking...were we that strange that humans didn't want to be near us normally? "And then mom met dad, and after a lot of time they realized that my father is the son of my grandpa's best friend back in San Diego" Or maybe humans in this place were cautious about new people? I really hoped it was the second option.

I hadn't noticed that Tom was missing until he came back to the table looking down. "Ashley rejected you again?" Naomi said with a funny expression as if that wasn't something to be amazed about.

Tom whined as he put his face against the cold table "Don't say it like that..." The realization came to his eyes as he lifted his face and looked at me "Carlie, do you want to be my girlfriend?".

I was taken by surprise that I just laughed. Tom continued complaining. "It's your fault, girls".

"What?!" Emma almost yelled at him "the fact that you can't talk to women without hitting on them is your fault".

"Noo, it's your fault" Tom behaving like a child was cute "but let me explain myself... If I weren't all the time hanging out with three - four beautiful girls... The rest of the world wouldn't think I'm gay!".

"Then stop hanging out with us" Naomi said as she put up with laughter and passed him an apple from her bag "and then people won't know your gay" the other two girls burst out laughing, I couldn't help but smile, I was kind of understanding their relationship. "I'm not gay!!" Tom took the apple from Naomi's hands and ate it in less than two minutes.

When the break was over I headed to the gym alongside Mari, she was shorter than me, but not that much.

"I hope we weren't nosey before...it's just that we don't usually meet new people..." she left her sentence unfinished, not knowing what more she could say. She looked at me with a worried face... I was really starting to like her.

"Don't worry, I understand, it's only natural for us to be curious" her face lighten up a little but she still looked down "I should be the one apologizing".

"No! Why?" Mari was so surprised she almost collided with another student but I grabbed by her backpack.

"You let me in your group of friends" it was the time I realized that my way of speaking was way too stiff. "I may be a little awkward but it's because I haven't been to a public school before".

Mari's cheeks grew red, and the smell of honey and cinnamon intensified. We arrived at the gym and at the same time she told me not to worry about anything.

In gym class, the coach just told us what we were going to be doing the rest of the year, in blocks of two months we were going to play different games, like basketball, volleyball or obstacle race. The rest of the class time she let us do whatever we wanted to do.

Last but not least, the two of us headed to our last class - literature - it was kind of the same with gym class. The teacher told us which books we were going to read and the exams dates.

Mari dragged me out of the classroom and then out of the building, there weren't a lot of students since probably our class was the first the teachers let out. "The guys and I are going to a cafeteria near here, you want to join us?" Mari was being polite, but a part of me also said that she really wanted me to come. Would Emma and Naomi think the same?

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said but regretted my choice of words as Mari's lips went down "My family and I are still unpacking things and we have a lot of boring stuff to do. But maybe next time if you want?" I was happy because I was making friends (if you could count them like that) and Mari was happy too.

We parted ways, Mari said she lived really close so she went off walking, while I waited for my family outside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I had one more view every now and then, was someone checking if I had already updated?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Please tell me if I'm making mistakes


End file.
